closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
New Line Cinema/Variants
Blade (1998) and Blade II (2002): It is tinted in red. Detroit Rock City (1999): '''A rock version of the fanfare is used. '''Boiler Room (2000): The hip-hop scratch sound effect repeats the first-third of logo's music. As the logo almost formed, the portraits of some presidents of the United States, as seen on the common dollar bills, appear in the square, changing as the sound plays sustaining the music and the music resumes at the last part, albeit slightly-abridged. The last presidential image (Benjamin Franklin) fades out as the byline fades in. The top right ladder wasn't transparent on its holes. Final Destination (2000): The logo animates as usual, with the main light & others tinted in gray, but to give a ghostly effect other parts animates through fading while the other light briefly glows at certain points. The finished logo fades in and it zooms back slightly to give its place. The text wipes in from the left and gives its ghostly effect before the byline fades in. 15 Minutes (2001): After the logo finishes animating, the camera zooms in to the logo's glow, which changes into blue lines, transitioning into the opening scene of the film. Run Ronnie Run (2003): Appears after the opening sequence to the film, the logo is in the form of a cartoon drawing, after the logo completes, it fades to the normal logo. Elf (2003): The normal version has the prototype Time Warner byline (that affects with other Time Warner movies in the November 2003 slate), but there's snowflakes in the foreground and jingle bell sounds at the end of the logo. Freddy Vs. Jason (2003): The light is in crimson-glory. Cellular (2004): The logo is tinted in denim blue, it's blurry for the first half, and it zooms back throughout the second half. Blade: Trinity (2004): The logo starts off normal but then turns red at the end, and fades into a red background to proceed into the Marvel Entertainment logo. Final Destination 3 (2006): The logo animates as usual in a slight fog condition as the light changes color in a rainbow. It blurs out at the end. Shoot 'Em Up (2007): The square is different with the shiny gloss texture, that also applied to the rectangles (That doesn't have holes) as it moves as usual. After the logo forms, the shape backs up a bit as the different shining border fades in. The bullets shoots the rectangles in the shape of filmstrip ladders to give holes to finish the usual logo. The Golden Compass (2007): The light is in tan. Also seen at the end of the movie. Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008) and The Final Destination (2009): '''The logo is in 3D and animates differently, with the text and byline zooming in instead of out. On the former, brief rumbling is heard with the sound of a dinosaur step. '''The Time Traveller's Wife (2009): '''The logo has light blue circles in the background and blurs out. '''Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012): '''The Warner Bros/New Line Cinema logo is gold and the sky background is brown. '''The Conjuring Universe (2013-present), bar Annabelle (2014): '''The Warner Bros/New Line Cinema logo is dark grey and on both halves, the sky is dark as night with the sun omitted. '''San Andreas (2015): '''The Warner Bros/New Line Cinema logo is greeny-white and the set of clouds is replaced with a dark underwater scene. Also, the "New Line Cinema" letters scramble into place. The logo fades into the Village Roadshow Pictures and RatPac Entertainment logos with the same variation. '''Game Night (2018): The blue moving piece from Hasbro's board game Sorry! falls down slowly serving into the dark cloudy violet background with various pieces falling down. The WBP logo is a moving Sorry! piece with the shield in place of the top & the byline carved at the bottom. The NLC logo has the usual text below with the logo in a Scrabble piece. The House (2018): The New Line Cinema logo is in it's finished form, it's made of red, blue, yellow and green neon and placed upon a black background, along with the Warner Bros, Village Roadshow Pictures, Good Universe and Gary Sanchez logos. Rampage (2018): On the black background, the WBP sheild is brown (with the words in white) fades in as it zooming forward. The byline fades in below. The shield breaks into pieces on various parts as the banner zooms forward as usual, while separating itself, and the byline fades out. The camera pans as usual as the white pixels forms the NLC logo with the text unveiling as usual. Also, double helixes are briefly shown. Shazam! (2019): The logo is metallic red and placed upon a nighttime sky. Also, the animation happens differently. '''The Curse of La Llorana (2019): '''Same as the Conjuring Universe variants, but when it finishes, the logo pans downwards into the Atomic Monster logo. '''Shaft (2019): '''The print logo is in the style of the 1987 logo, but includes the WarnerMedia byline. Also, it's in black and zooms onto a gold background with the sound of a film projector. '''The Kitchen (2019): '''The 1973 logo is used with the WarnerMedia byline. Category:Logo Variations Category:New Line Cinema Category:Time Warner Category:Warner Bros. Category:Movie